The construction of convertible tops for automobiles and boats requires coupled tubes or rods to pivot about an axis as the top is open and shut. The desired range of motion for two coupled tubes is normally 180.degree.. In most convertible top designs, the top or hinge would be damaged if the tubes were allowed to pivot beyond 180.degree. or achieve a negative angle position. For example, if the upper tubes of a convertible top were allowed to bend beyond 180.degree., the tarp cover of the top could be torn or damaged. In boat applications, it is often desirable to have a 180.degree. "stop" for a boat top in order to provide additional rigidity to protect against wind damage. Similar "stops" are desirable in awning designs.
Thus, there is a need for a coupling hinge that will couple two tubes or rods in an end-to-end fashion and allow the tubes or rods to pivot from a 0.degree. or folded orientation to a 180.degree. or fully closed position. Further, there is a need for a coupling hinge of this type to have a built-in stop at the 180.degree. or the fully closed position thereby preventing any undue damage to the convertible top, collapsible top or awning.
The traditional coupling hinge for joining two rods or tubes in an end-to-end relationship is commonly known as a clevis. A clevis normally consists of a U-shaped member or yoke that pivotally engages a rod end or a top cap. The rod end is pivotally connected to the U-shaped member with a clevis pin or a dowel. A tube or rod is connected to the outer ends of both the U-shaped member and the rod end. A clevis therefore provides a coupling connection for two tubes or rods.
In addition to the just described U-shaped member or yoke, a commercially available clevis may include a U-shaped member or female clevis that mounts onto a deck. Further, the U-shaped member or female clevis portion may be mounted on the side of a tube or rod or the end of a tube or rod.
However, these traditional clevis arrangements provide for rotation in both the positive or negative direction and only allows partial rotation of approximately 270.degree. total swing as opposed to 180.degree. in one direction for the offset tube hinge. In order to provide a 180.degree. , single-direction hinge connection, an additional stop mechanism must be employed that is separate and apart from the standard clevis fitting. The present invention obviates the need for an additional and separate stop mechanism by providing a clevis fitting with a built-in stop at the 180.degree. or closed position.